


Shirou's date

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [7]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Blowjobs, Date Night, M/M, Public Sex, shirou gets his date, shirou likes to give yonekuni head, things don't go the way they thought they would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou wants to go on a date, something he's never had the chance to do.  When Oushou asks Shirou's out, Yonekuni decides that <em>he'll</em> be the one to take Shirou out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirou's date

He had been itching to go out with him. To go some where together, to be alone with him. He had been listening to Norio talked about his day out with Kunimasa. Going to the movies and doing things that couples do. He wouldn’t stop talking about it and though Shirou wanted to ask questions about it, he held his tongue. He was sure that Yonekuni would turn it down and not go out with him. The only time he asked Yonekuni if he wanted to come with him and he shot him down.

As the conversation changed to a different subject, Shirou sighed and looked out the window finishing his lunch while the others around him talked. He watched as those who where out of school walk together, couples and friends. He bit his lip and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Yonekuni, but the blond was preoccupied with something Kunimasa said. Looking down at his unfinished lunch, his appetite left and he didn’t want to force himself to finish. If he listened closely, he could hear Yonekuni give Kunimasa advice about where to take the first year. At his words, Shirou bit his tongue and flinched when he tasted blood.

Closing and wrapping up his unfinished lunch before slipping it into his bag, he quietly excused himself from the group. Walking quickly out of the classroom, he walked down the hall and towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, he glanced in the mirror then looked away. He didn’t want to be caught looking like that, to give the blond any more reason to distance himself than he already had. He didn’t want to pressure him, but hearing the first year talk got him thinking about it.

Washing his face and rinsing out the taste of blood, he left and headed back to the classroom. Pausing at the door to the room, looking inside and seeing several girls surround the blond, each one wearing a smile as they talked to him. He hands clenched at his sides, breathing deeply, he attempted to calm his racing heart and not to get the wrong idea. Once he calmed down enough, he walked back in just in time to hear Norio mention the idea of the four of them going out together, on a double date. He felt his hopes rise at the first years words, a chance to go out with the blond, but what Yonekuni said made that hope fade away.

“Why would I want to spend time with a bunch of guys anyway? Disgusting!” He said, taking one last drink before crushing the container. His attention was drawn to something and he didn’t see the painful look Shirou shot him.

His eyes wide, he couldn’t believe what Yonekuni said. Giving a little laugh, he looked down at his hands clenched in his lap. The pain he felt before came back in tenfold. He managed to keep the tears at bay, giving Norio a shaky smile when he asked if he was alright. By the time lunch ended and Norio being walked back to his class by Kunimasa, he shot Shirou a look of sympathy. They weren’t close friends yet, but he felt some sort of connection to the third year and to watch as he hold back the tears tore at his heart. He brought it up to Kunimasa as they walked, unaware that they had attracted Oushou’s attention.

He watched as the two walk down the hall towards the first year building before looking in on his friend. From the doorway, he saw the very faint trembling, the sad look that he wore. He chanced a look at the blond next to him, watching him as he watched Shirou. He could see the concern on his face as he spoke to his friend, watching as Shirou turn towards Madarame and speak softly. He wished he could hear what was being said, but he didn’t want Shirou to know he was listening in on their conversation. A quick glance at his watch told him he needed to get back to class.

It wouldn’t be until School was over did Oushou get his chance. Spotting Shirou walking alone, which was a surprise since Madarame rarely let him out of his sight if he could help it. He approached his friend with the intent of trying to cheer him up, but the sight of the sad smile on Shirou’s face stopped him. He paused and rethought out his plan before scrapping the and just approached his friend.

“Shirou, I was wondering… err,” Oushou scratched the back of his neck nervously. He could feel his face heat up, not understanding why asking him out made him feel so nervous. “Would you like to go,” he swallowed his nervousness and blurted out the rest. “Would you like to go out to the movies? You know, sometime tomorrow?” He felt hopeful, even though Shirou was going out with Madarame.

The confused look Shirou had at Oushou’s words cleared up as he blushed, attempting to respond, but the hand on his arm stopped him, pulling him back against a firm body. “He’s not going with you,” the firm voice stopped Oushou.

He looked over Shirou’s shoulder to see Madarame pull Shirou close to him, away from his prying eyes. “Why do you say that? You can’t control what he does and besides, didn’t you say that guys going out was disgusting?” He stood up against Yonekuni’s glare, determined to at least make a stand even though most likely his friend would turn him down.

Yonekuni swallowed hard at the middleweight’s accusations. He couldn’t deny he said that, but he had regretted saying that after he saw the hurt look Shirou wore and the tears he tried to hold back. “It doesn’t matter what I said. He’s not going with you because I’m taking him out.” He didn’t look at Shirou, but he could feel a hand curl around his hand. The heat from his mere touch spread throughout his body, turning him on. he squeezed Shirou’s hand, as if silently apologizing for his actions earlier.

“Thank you for the offer, Oushou. But, no matter what Madarame says, I’ll be by his side,” he smiled at Oushou. He felt back for rejecting him, but he didn’t want to give him the wrong idea and get his hopes up for a relationship that will never happen. A pull on his hand told him it was time to go and though he wanted to comfort him, Yonekuni pulled him away.

His fingers tightened around Shirou’s hand as he led him away from the school and towards his home. “Why didn’t you say you wanted to go out?” Yonekuni demanded, looking straight ahead. Eyes narrowed and teeth grit as he waited for an answer.

“I, uhh,” he stumbled over his words, unable to tell Yonekuni how he felt about it. He looked down as they walked, trying to form the words that wouldn’t come. When they suddenly stopped, he looked up to see his house

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” he backed Shirou against the door, brushing his lips against Shirou’s then pulled away. Giving a little wave, he watched as Shirou enter the house and didn’t see his back hit the door and hear his heart thump in happiness. It would be a long night for the two. As Shirou pressed his hand against his chest, Yonekuni stressed on where to take the male. In the past, when he took a girl out, he would let her choose the place. But with Shirou, it was a different matter all together. he didn’t want to appear sappy or too eager, but he didn’t want to let him down.

After thinking it over on the walk home, he came to the realization that he didn’t know much about him. He knew this was his own fault and cursed his hatred of men. He knew the wolf liked art, but he shuddered at the thought of it. He decided on something simple like a movie, though he didn’t want the heavyweight thinking that he was copying his friend.

The evening passed slowly for the two, each one nervous for different reasons. Though Shirou wasn’t wasn’t a girl, and really didn’t get a chance to go out, he wanted to at least experience a date as he had wanted Yonekuni for so long and only focused on him. Yonekuni, on the other hand, didn’t get nervous for things like this. And if you pointed it out, he would deny it since only girls got nervous for dates and he was a guy. A guy getting ready to take another guy out on a date. Nope, not nervous at all. He didn’t tell Shirou what time he was picking up, wanting to surprise him, to see him flustered instead of being always so composed.

The following morning started off on the wrong foot for the blond. All night he heard Kunimasa and Noririn in the room next to him. Things they did got him thinking of Shirou and the one night he shared with him, in the bed he was laying in right now. Lack of sleep, agitation and want left him grouchy and touchy to the point where he snapped at Norio when he greeted him. Running a hand through his bangs, pushing it out of the way, he sighed. He had to calm down instead of feeling like a school boy on his first date. He never would have guessed he’d be taking his first love out like he thought about when he was younger. He shook his head, chasing the thoughts away and got dressed. Leaving early, he took his time on. Lost in thought, it wasn’t long until he stood in front of the house, looking up to the second story window and he hoped to catch a glimpse of the heavyweight, he hid the disappointment he felt when he didn’t see him.

His hand paused above th doorbell, hesitating on ringing when the door swung open, revealing an older woman. She invited him in as she walked out for an errand, explaining that Shirou was in the shower before leaving. Her parting words where that of “Why don’t you wait for him in his room?” he watched as the door closed behind her and found himself walking up the stairs, knowing by heart which room belonged to the wolf. As he passed the bathroom, he could hear the water being shut off and the imaging along sent his imagination running. He shook his head. It wouldn’t be good to get turned on and no real outlet except for his hand. Or, he blush at the thought, pushing him down on the bed and making him cry out “Yonekuni,” instead of “Madarame?”

He turned his head at the sound, seeing the one who called him standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist. Eyes darted to the drops of water that still clung to his skin, following the drops as they slid down his body to disappear beneath the towel he wore. A swallow, looking up to his blushing face before he realized he was in the way. Moving away from the bedroom door and allowing Shirou to enter his bedroom, following in after Shirou. He watched as Shirou fidgeted under his gaze, finally getting to see the normally composed male nervous. The feeling o being able to make him this way made his chest feel tight with some kind of emotion that he couldn’t put his finger on, but the knowledge made him happy.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he kept his eyes on the nervous heavyweight, seeing the blush on him grow even more as Shirou attempted to look for something to wear, opening his closet. He covered his mouth as the towel slipped a little, baring more skin for him to see. He resisted the urge to get up and slide his hand down the back of the towel and fondle the ass of the person who plagued his dreams at night. Laying down on the bed, Yonekuni closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the wolf that rose from the blankets. He felt a dip in the bed and opened his eyes slightly, hoping that the one who sat on the bed next to him wouldn’t notice that he was awake. The expression Shirou wore did something to him, the pained gaze tugged at him and he grabbed Shirou’s arm, pulling him down to have him rest on his chest.

“Don’t wear that expression,” a mumble into Shirou’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the still male, feeling him relax in his embrace. Each place their skin touched, feel his every breath as he mumbled his name. He was glad Shirou couldn’t see his face in this position as he blushed, hearing his name leave those soft lips. It ate at him, to taste his lips and slide his hand up his back, to press him closer. He pushed down the feelings and urges as he held the wolf close, slipping slowly off to sleep.

It wasn’t until the feel of someone brushing a hand through his hair, lifting his head with hands that woke him up. Blinking, his eyes slowly focusing and he looked up, seeing the smile that graced his features, he gave a small smile in return. His arms still wrapped around him, he nuzzled into Shirou’s chest and basked in the heat that he gave off. He was on the verge of slipping back into sleep, but the thought of the idea of the date with Shirou was too much to pass. Glancing at the clock on the shelf, noting the late hour and wondered how long he slept. But it didn’t matter. He shook Shirou’s shoulder, letting him know about their plans. The flush on his cheeks told Yonekuni that he must have forgotten as he pulled away and began to dress.

Yonekuni watched as he tossed the towel off to the side, sitting back up and stealing a glance at Shirou before standing up. Once they where both ready, they headed out. Drawing stares as they walked, though each one would notice others staring at his partner. Shirou looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing people stop in their tracks and stare at the blond walking at his side. He felt lucky enough that Yonekuni wanted to go out with him. He smiled to himself, unknowing that he caught Yonekuni’s attention.

When Shirou fell silent, glancing at him and watching the small smile spread across his face. He had to stop himself from grabbing his hand and ask, demand to know what made him smile like that, to ask what made him so happy. If he where to look around, he would see those whose attention was drawn to the one at his side and would put a halt to the date all together. Standing in front of the theater, taking their time to choose a movie. Neither where for romance movies and and an action movie didn’t seem interesting. The blond settled for the cliché horror movie.

As they took their seats, Yonekuni, who sat to Shirou’s left, was glad that the theater darkened quickly. Movement made him look down as Shirou’s hand came up to rest on the armrest between them and since it was dark, he gave in and held Shirou’s hand under the cover of darkness. The very faint trembling through the hand he held and the fingers curling around his. Just the touch of their hands and he could remember the heat he felt before, starting to turn him on. As the movie started and progressed, he tried to focus on the hand he held. Feeling his hand clench at certain scenes and giving a reassuring squeeze, liking the feel when the squeeze was returned before pulling away and excusing himself to the bathroom. He watched as Shirou got up and walked away, looking down at his empty hand. Something felt off, wrong and missing. He squashed down the feelings, turning his attention back to the movie and waited in anticipation for his return. He quickly lost interest in the movie as he waited and when he couldn’t stand it, he got up and followed the same path Shirou took, finding him minutes later on his way back. Opening his mouth, he paused and sniffed the air. He got closer, grabbing his hands and bringing it up to his face before it dawned on him what he was doing in the bathroom.

With no interest of going back to the movie, he pulled Shirou or rather, dragged him back to the bathroom and pushed him into a stall, closing it behind him. Pushing him against the wall of the stall, grabbing Shirou’s hand and encouraging him touch him through his pants, groaning and dropping his head on Shirou’s shoulder as the hand unbuttoned and slipped into his pants. Panting out Shirou’s name, he shuddered when fingertips teased the crown of his cock, pushing himself into Shirou’s hand, forcing himself deeper into his grip as he came closer to the end. A low groan of disappointment as the hand pulled away before the heavyweight whispered into his ear before dropping to his knees before the blond.

Bracing himself on his hands, he watched from above as Shirou pulled his flesh from his pants, wrapping his lips around the engorged head, running his fingers along the base. Blue eyes caught Shirou’s, causing Yonekuni to flush a little as Shirou’s cheeks stained red as he took him deeper into his mouth, encouraging him to come. Teasing fingers turned firm, encircling his flesh and gave the blond rough smooth movements, causing a soundless cry as he came. Shuddering and chest heaving, he tried to watch through blurry eyes as Shirou pulled away, making sure he was clean enough before slipping back into his pants. A low groan reached his ears as Shirou stood up as he tried to compose himself enough to leave the stall.

Neither wanted to fake their way through a movie in public when they could do it at home. They stopped at a video rental store close to home and picked out something they could enjoy or at least, pretend to enjoy.

He felt comfortable with the heavyweight in his arms, Shirou’s back to his chest, he let his hands wander of the clothing. Feeling the approving moan as his fingers found Shirou’s nipples through his clothing, pinching them and feeling so good about himself to hear the wolf cry out. An arched back, an ass pushing against him and Yonekuni pulled him closer, letting the male feel what he did to him.

The movie played in the background as Shirou’s shirt was pushed up and off, letting his hands touch the bare chest, feeling his heart beat under his hand. He leaned back further into the couch, pulling Shirou down with him when he heard the sound of keys and the front door opening. He cursed his luck as his brother and Noririn took a spot in the room and settling down to watch the movie. Sighing deeply, he concentrated on what was playing though he had no interest in it, knowing he would have plenty of opportunities later on, when he was more comfortable and open with his feelings.


End file.
